Ramen Bar of Traveling Souls
by Shio-Senpai
Summary: In Konoha there is said to be a Ramen Bar that connects the living and the dead. Many say that it is a rumour, few say its true. But no one that has been there is able deny one simple fact, Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was supposedly killed at the age of five, so how is it that he is the one running the Ramen Bar with an assistant that should also be dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

In Konoha there is said to be a Ramen Bar that connects the living and the dead. Many say that it is a rumour, few say its true. But no one that has been there is able to deny one simple fact, Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was supposedly killed at the age of five, so how is it that he is the one running the Ramen Bar with an assistant that should also be dead?  
Shinigami!Naruto  
Zanpakuto!Kurama

**Warinig! May contain spoilers up till Aizen's defeat in Bleach and some from Naruto Shippuden, not sure though...**

**Authours Notes are at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!**

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, un-ranked Shinigami of squad 6, you are to be sent to the Elemental Nations on an important mission."

"I'm sorry, Yama-Jiji, could you please repeat that?" A man, with waist length blond spiky hair tied up in a low ponytail and bright blue eyes filled with confusion asked as he stood in front of all of the captains of the Gotei 13.

The old man that was sitting in a chair with his cane in front of him, Genryuusai Yamamoto, the head captain of the Gotei 13 said in a stern and commanding tone.

"Uzumaki Naruto, un-ranked Shinigami of squad 6, you are to be sent to the Elemental Nations on an important mission." Naruto wanted to cry in despair, the world of the living? More then welcome. Hueco Mundo? He had heard that it was a nice place this time of year. Hell? Maybe he could find his father there and punch him in the gut! That would be fun...

The Elemental Nations, the place that he had been living before he died, the place where he was treated worse then trash because he was a hero who pretty much saved an entire village from a giant nine-tailed fox? He'd rather become one of Mayuri's test subjects! And that was saying something, Mayuri had been wanting to experiment on him for some time now...

But there was something wrong with the request Yama-Jiji had given him, the Elemental Nations were pretty much closed off from the other dimensions... Once someone died there they would instantly be sent to the soul society, not Hueco Mundo, Hell or the world of the living. Heck! Not very many knew of the existence of the Elemental Nations at all, excluding the souls that came from there that is.

The head captain spoke after a two minute pause.

"There have been some concerning things happening as of late in the Elemental Nations, both Hell and Hueco Mundo have somehow become connected to it. The souls there have gained chains of fate, Hollows have started to appear and Hell is taking souls other then the ones who have performed the Shiki Fujin. The matter needs to be investigated and the problem needs to be solved!"

Naruto flinched a little at the part about the Shiki Fujin. But he was more worried about the rest of what the old man had said, it was bad enough that the world of the living was connected to Hell and Hueco Mundo, but the Elemental Nations as well? That would make a lot of things -he dare say- troublesome. The Elemental Nations were pretty much a second world of the living now...

There was one thing bothering him though.

"Why me, I'm just an un-ranked Shinigami with no talent?"

It was not Yama-Jiji who replied, instead it was his captain, the captain of squad 6, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"We all know that you are much -much- stronger then you appear, you could defeat many of us here if you wanted to, or quite possibly all of us. We all know that you have made much more progress then you let on since you became a Shinigami two hundred and fifty years ago."

Naruto's eyes widened, if only a little. Damn it! It probably wasn't a good idea to question how they found out... "But that is not the only reason, you are originally from the Elemental Nations and thus you should have the most knowledge on the things there, there may be others but with the current events only you would be able to survive if something were to happen there."

"Ummmmm Byaku-Teme, you do realise that it's been about two hundred and fifty years since I was last there, right? What I know about that place wouldn't be much help either way. Maybe you could send Ken-chan instead? I'm sure he would love whatever would happen there!" He grinned when he saw Byakuya and Kenpachi twitch at their nicknames -he'd have to thank Yachiru later- and gave them a very cheeky and fox-like grin.

A calm and collected voice spoke up from one of the other captains.

"Actually Naruto-san, the timeline in the Elemental Nations is not connected to the other three worlds, every one year there is equal to fifty here. So you've only missed out on five years." Ah, Aizen. Naruto wouldn't trust him, no matter what. Naruto was able to see through any illusion and, Aizen was using illusions almost all of the time. But he had never been bothered to tell anyone, who would believe an un-ranked and 'weak' Shinigami over a well loved, 'loyal' and skilled captain? But anyway...

Only five years had passed!? No wonder he hasn't seen Hokage-Jiji! The old man hadn't even kicked the bucked yet! Wonder how he was doing anyway?

Naruto let out a sigh.

"Can't you send Kenpachi instead?"

It was Yama-Jiji who replied.

"Yes, I could but then I would get you to fill in for his duties as a captain, I know that you have the skills for it and I also know how much you want to become a captain." Naruto's eye twitched, that sadistic old man! 'I DO NOT WANT TO BE A CAPTAIN! Or even fill in for one!'

"Alright I'll do it. But I would like to request for someone of my own choice to come with me!"

It was the captain of squad four, Restu Unohana who replied this time.

"A member of my squad, Nohara Rin, correct?" 'Oh great! Not only is the scariest person in all five of the worlds scary, but she can also read minds now!?' For some reason Naruto felt that the captain of squad four had read that thought as well... The blond haired Shinigami shivered at the feeling.

Then next day

Naruto sighed as he looked over at his older sister in all but blood, Nohara Rin. She looked like she was around twenty years old -just like him- but she was _years_ older then him. She had short brown hair, brown eyes and one purple marking on each of her cheeks. She wore the normal shinigami clothing with a sword at her side, much like the blond male next to her.

They really hadn't thought this through, they didn't have a gigai, no one could see them and for some reason they couldn't use their Zanpakuto to get back into the soul society. Great, just fucking great!

Naruto went and slammed his head into the closest tree.

They needed to find out what the hell was going on!

* * *

**Finished! **

**I know, I know! I've started to write yet another story but ya know what? These things happen, plot bunnies attack and ideas don't leave. and this is a bleach Naruto X-Over, I had never expected to write one of them!**

**Alright! In all honesty I can't remember anything after the Aizen incident in bleach so nothing will appear from past that point...**

**Pairing: I have no idea! Not going to be NarutoXRin though... Rin is going to be like a sister to Naruto. Anyone got a recommendation for the pairing?**

**Please Review! Advice, Suggestions and Constructive Criticism are all welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!**

* * *

It was seven in the morning and Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage of Konohagakure sighed as he started to attempt to defeat the mountain of paperwork that was supposed to be his desk. The current sheet of paper had a request for someone to quit being an academy teacher because of 'those horrible, evil, demonic children'. Why was he getting paperwork for things like that anyway?

'The ninja academy... If Naruto had still been alive then he would have joined last year...' The old kage still felt guilty for what had happened, if only he hadn't let his guard down!

Five years and three months ago Hiruzen and his most trusted ANBU, Inu had been informed about a council meeting that was on Naruto's birthday, October 10th. The third Hokage had felt suspicious due to the fact that normally everyone on the council would be at the Kyuubi festival, it was only when he had entered the meeting room that he had realised what was really going on. The civilian council had set the trap, he had fallen into it and, by that time, it was already to late. Naruto's first mob attack had been his last.

After that, changes had been made. The civilian council had lost a lot of its power, Danzo's ROOT had been disbanded and Naruto's heritage had been revealed, but only to the council and there had been a law placed down so that no one was to talk about it.

Hiruzen chuckled at the memory of the civilian council members shocked faces when they had found out that they had killed the son of the fourth Hokage. But then he remembered that said son was dead, just like his mother and father. The third Hokage could only hope that Naruto had been reunited with his family in the afterlife...

Hiruzen sighed as he grabbed another random sheet off the evil pile of paperwork that was surrounding him, was it just him or had the paperwork just doubled?

'Hm? This request is strange...'

The request was that a Ramen Bar that had only been open for a few weeks be destroyed, the person who had made the request had wrote that 'the demon brat' had come back from hell to destroy them while in the disguise of a Ramen bar owner.

The third Hokage frowned, this person obviously still had a huge amount of hatered towards Naruto but there was some concern in the matter of what Ramen Bar it was. There had been rumours about that ramen bar connecting the living and the dead, add that to the fact that no one had noticed the ramen bar being built... Perhaps it was worth looking into the matter?

With a single notion with his hand an ANBU with a cat mask came out of seemingly nowhere.

"Neko, go tell Kakashi to come to my office immediately. Tell him that if he makes it here in... let's say... One minute then I'll get him the complete limited edition version of the Icha Icha series." And with that the cat masked ANBU was gone.

One minute and one second later Hatake Kakashi, copy cat ninja came running through the door at a speed that could quite possibly give him the title of the silver flash.

"Hokage-Sama!"

"Your late Kakashi." Hiruzen saw Kakashi's one eye widen. "You were one second over a minute, so no limited edition of Icha Icha for you."

Kakashi then mumbled many word that would be inappropriate for young children, good thing Kakashi isn't an academy teacher!

* * *

The Hokage had finally gone insane from all of the paperwork, that much Kakashi was sure of. Why else would the elderly man order him to come to his office in under one minute? Unless Gai had given the Hokage some lessons on 'the springtime of youth'... Kakashi shivered and resisted the sudden urge to jump out the closest -closed- window.

"Hokage-Sama, may I ask what is so important that you would have me rush here?"

"Kakashi, we are going to a Ramen Bar." Yup, the old man had most definitely lost it, most likely due to all the paperwork.

Kakashi sighed 'Its best just to go a long with it...'

* * *

Kakashi's one visible eye twitched as he looked at the Ramen Bar's entrance. It looked a lot like a traditional shop of some kind, but the name of the bar was... strange.

Ryokō no Tamashī - _Traveling Souls_, a strange name for a ramen bar although... Kakashi was starting to get an idea on how the rumours about the place started.

But there was one thing that was frustrating him, there was a 'closed' sign on the door. This had been a waist of time...

Kakashi pulled out his precious orange book and started to read it while walking away but was stopped by the hand of an old man placed on his shoulder.

Kakashi shivered, maybe the Hokage had really lost it? A lot of things had happened in the old mans life, varying from Orochimaru's betrayal to the Uchiha clan massacre.

"Kakashi, there is a reason that I bought you here. Someone reported that Naruto had been seen in there, we need to investigate."

Kakashi's face was mostly hidden but anyone could tell that there was a dark expression on it. Was someone disguising themselves as his Sensei's dead son? If they were then they wouldn't be alive for much longer.

Even though the Ramen Bar was closed Kakashi went up and opened the traditional sliding doors and what he saw made him feel a kind of rage like no other.

A woman seemed to be setting up the bar for the day, this woman looked to be around the age of twenty, had short brown hair, brown eyes and one purple mark on each cheek. Someone was pretending to be his dead teammate, Rin.

Kakashi moved quickly and the next thing the Rin 'imposter' would feel would be a Kunai in her throat, or at least that was how it went in Kakashi's mind. The copy ninja hadn't expected his Kunai to be stopped by the hand of the 'imposter' at the last second. Blood dripped down the 'fake' Rin's hand and the next thing Kakashi knew he was sent flying into a wall and a male voice shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO RIN YOU BASTARD!?"

* * *

Earlier that Day

Naruto never -ever- liked to wake up early, that was one if the reasons he never wanted to become a captain -captains _always_ got up early-and so, when he had been woken up at seven that morning by a 'young' girl with pink hair who was most definitely not supposed to be there he wanted to kill someone.

Naruto groaned as he sat up to face the one who had awoken him from his peaceful slumber.

"Yachiru-chan, why are you here?"

The girl giggled and replied

"Ken-chan is here as well Naru-chan!" Naruto paled, today was going to be a bad day, he just knew it.

"I finally found you Naruto." Naruto didn't like the way the deep male voice coming from the other side of the room had said that and when he saw Kenpachi with that insane grin on his face the blond haired shinigami glared.

"Why are you here anyway? Yama-Jiji finally decided to ask for a report?" The only answer he got was a large -very large- box -more like coffin- thrown at him, there was a crash and then the two disappeared through a Senkaimon.

"What the hell was that all about...?"

Naruto mumbled as he pushed the box off of him. 'Whats in this thing anyway? And how the hell did they get in here? Did... Did they just use a Senkaimon?!' Naruto sighed, he would ask questions later, there was something urging him to open the box and so he did and what he found almost made him cry tears of joy.

The box contained two specially made gigai and a big scroll. Well, that explains why it looked more like a coffin then a box...

The scroll made one Naruto's eyes twitch in annoyance, was Yama-Jiji purposely trying to piss him off? Instead of sending a hell butterfly he sent a scroll... 'Might as well find out what's in it...'

Uzumaki Naruto & Nohara Rin

The department of research and development has discovered some information about what is happening with the Elemental Nations.

It would seem that the Elemental Nations are somehow connecting to the other four worlds, including the world of the living.

We have discovered that over time this was supposed to happen anyway but it should not be occurring at the current time, it also shouldn't be happening so quickly. When you first got there you could not go back to the Soul Society because at that time a secure connection between the Elemental Nations, Hueco Mundo, Hell and the world of the living was being made.

To put it (even more) simply it means that the Elemental Nations are now connected to all other worlds.

You've only been there for three months and only three months have passed in every other world as well. That should be more then enough to prove what's happened.

You are to stay in the Elemental Nations to investigate the cause of the process speeding up and to also protect the souls that reside there from Hollows.

- The Head Captain

_Yamamoto Genryuusai_

P.S

Mayuri is quite curious on how you two managed to create a Ramen Bar in the middle of what connects all the worlds. He seems more motivated to get permission for Uzumaki to become his test subject then usual.

P.P.S

Why is there a rubber duck stuck to my head? Uzumaki, I know your the one responsible!

As Naruto read the last part he had the creepiest grin on his face that could ever exist. The blond haired Shinigami started to laugh like an idiot. So Yama-Jiji finally set off _that_ 'trap' huh? He wasn't the prankster king for nothing!

The insane laughing stopped and a serious expression appeared on his face when he sensed two alive people enter his Ramen Bar that he was currently sleeping in a storage room of.

Getting up Naruto walked into the room just in time to see Rin block a Kunai that was directed at her neck with her one of her hands. Rage suddenly came to the surface as he ran up and punched the attacker in the face, sending whoever it was flying into a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO RIN YOU BASTARD!?"

Yup, this was definitely going to be a bad day.

* * *

Omake - _Hatake Kakashi, the Silver Flasher_

Kakashi was enjoying his nice, relaxing time in his bathtub when a cat masked ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Hatake Kakashi, Hokage-Sama has ordered you to be in his office within one minute, Hokage-Sama said that if you make it he will give you the complete limited edition of the Icha Icha series."

Kakashi's one eye widened a considerable amount and, without bothering to get dressed he ran as fast as he could towards the Hokage tower.

He came running into the Hokage's office at a speed that could rival the Hirashin and he said

"Hokage-Sama!"

"Your late Kaka-" Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kakashi, why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Kakashi blinked and he said

"Well you see, Hokage-Sama-"

Little did anyone know that there had been a ninja from Iwagakure spying on the Hokage at the time.

Later on Kakashi would wonder how his name in the bingo book changed from 'Sharingan no Kakashi' to 'the Silver Flash_er_'.

* * *

**Finished!**

**I have no idea where the idea for the Omake came from... Well anyway! The second chapter is finished! Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed!**

**I still have no set idea on the pairing so if anyone has a suggestion for it it's more then welcome!**

**Please Review! Advice, suggestions and constructive criticism is all more then welcome**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!**

* * *

Hiruzen had watched everything that had just occurred, from Kakashi opening the closed Ramen Bar's door to the copy ninja being punched into a wall by a man wearing black robes with long blond hair.

'Its impossible, but there is a huge resemblance... But Naruto shouldn't be as old as this man... Even if he was alive...'

The man who had punched Kakashi turned around to look at the old Hokage. Looking into those blue eyes, shining with life Hiruzen couldn't help but let a tear fall from his face as he remembered Naruto's last moments in the world.

* * *

'Please don't let me be to late!' The third Hokage though as he ran as fast as he could towards a young Naruto's fading chakra signature.

When he finally got to the scene he was about to kill all the villagers that were cheering in the middle of the busy street, but he was stopped when a weak voice came from a five year old boy who should have already died at that point.

"Jiji, ple..ase... don't kill... them. They were on...ly doing what... What the...y had... thought... Was right."

He was staying alive with his own free will?! The third Hokage ran over to the blond while all of the villagers were leaving the area as quickly as possible, afraid of what would happen if they stayed.

Naruto coughed up blood.

"Jiji... Will... Will you pro...mise not to hurt... them?" Hiruzen gently picked the blond haired five year old up into his arms. There were so many injuries it was impossible to tell what was what but one thing stood out, Naruto's eyes, ones that had once been full of life, had dimmed a considerable amount.

"Don't worry Naruto! You'll be fine in no time!" Tears were threatening to fall down the old Hokage's face. Why had he fallen for the civilian councils cheap trick? Because of that Naruto was...

"Hey... Jiji." Naruto coughed again and Hiruzen said in a pained tone.

"Naruto! Don't talk, save your strength!" Another cough and Naruto's weak voice spoke.

"Jiji... You were... always kind... to me, you were... The only one... Who cared... You were... Always there for... Me." A small hand was timidly placed on the old Hokage's hand. "Thank you... Goodbye... Jiji." The boys eyes lost all of the light that they had once held and the small hand fell.

The third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen cried while holding the body of one who he had considered a grandchild, completely ignoring the fact that the Kyuubi should have been released that day, or anything going on around him for that matter.

He wouldn't harm the villagers who had attacked Naruto, no matter how much he wanted to. After all, it had been the blond haired boy's last request.

* * *

"Yo! Jiji, you look like you've seen a ghost -although technically you have-! And what's with the tears?" Hiruzen's eye twitched, his sadness and regret replaced by many -many- questions. The main one being.

"Ugh, what the hell is going on?" And Kakashi, who was located on the other side of the room, took the words right out of the old Hokage's mouth.

Hiruzen looked over to Kakashi and saw someone that looked like an older version of the copy ninja's dead female teammate looking to see if he was ok...

'No, she doesn't look like... she is Kakashi's dead teammate... What is going on here!?' Two people who should definitely be dead were standing in front of him seemed to be to much for both the third Hokage and Kakashi, they both did the only thing they could in that kind of situation, they passed out.

* * *

Naruto just blinked and looked at Rin, who was attempting to put the strange now-unconscious one eyed guy who had attacked her onto her back.

Naruto sighed, Rin seemed to be worried about whoever the silver haired man was and Hokage-Jiji -could he even call him an old man anymore? He was older then the the third Hokage- was here as well... and had recognised the blond and Rin as well...

'This is going to be very... Troublesome... Shit! That lazy Nara from my squad must have given me that _troublesome_ illness thing he talked about... And I thought the he was joking!'

"Rin, I'm going to make some Tea for those two" Naruto pointed to Kakashi and Hiruzen "and I don't think we should open up shop today..." Naruto went into a Kitchen that was located in a room at the back of the Bar.

* * *

Rin nodded, showing that she had heard and understood what her blond haired friend and little brother in all but blood had said, even if she had other things on her mind.

One of her teammates from when she had been alive was here, Kakashi was here...

Ever since she had died she couldn't help but worry about the cyclops, she had seen how he had taken Obito's death and it hadn't been good. So how had he taken it when she had died...?

Just as she started to drag Kakashi towards a seat in the ramen bar that looked like a mixture of an actual bar and a traditional Japanese restaurant -it was Naruto's idea- something fell out of one of Kakashi's hands.

_Rin looked down,_

_It was a book,_

_A book with an orange cover,_

_That carried the title of 'Icha Icha Paradise',_

_The brown haired Shinigami saw rage,_

_Instantly recognising the book,_

_It was like the ones Minato-Sensei and Obito used to secretly read,_

_The female Shinigami dropped the cyclops,_

_And pulled a frying pan out of nowhere,_

_There was a groan coming for the person she had just dropped,_

_Her living former teammate had awoken from his slumber,_

_But it did not matter,_

_He would be back in it soon enough._

**"YOU PERVERT!"**

* * *

Kakashi had only just managed to dodge the frying pan and instantly recognised it. It was the same frying pan that Rin always used when she had caught their Sensei or Obito reading anything from the 'Icha Icha' series. Realisation came up and hit Kakashi on the head with a frying pan. Was that thing chakra enhanced or something?

"Your really... Rin? What? How? I remember that day I had..." Kakashi saw Rin gesture for him to have a seat and so he did. She sat down across from him. "How did you survive!?"

"You know... I never said that I wasn't dead-" the voice of an old man cut Rin off and Kakashi's one eye widened.

"I find that believable and yet unbelievable at the same time, I know for a fact that you and Naruto are who you appear to be but... But I find it hard to believe that you two are ghosts." It seemed that Hokage-Sama had regained consciousness and was now sitting next to the copy ninja.

* * *

A cup of tea was placed in front of Hiruzen as well as everyone else at the table and the blond haired man that the third Hokage was ninety nine percent sure was Uzumaki Naruto sat down next to the woman that he was seventy percent sure was Nohara Rin. They both looked around the same age, both wore some kind of black robe and they both had a sword. Hiruzen took note of those facts.

There was a pause and the third Hokage took a sip of his tea while Kakashi was staring at Rin with a tear falling down his face.

"Jiji! Who said we were ghosts! We're Shinigami -ttebayo!"

Hiruzen did the only thing he could do with a mouth full of tea, he did a spit-take while Kakashi looked like he had just seen a Shinigami, which he had... soooooo...

"W-w-what!?" Hiruzen stuttered in shock. Perhaps he had misheard, yeah... That must have been it! He must have finally gone insane from all the paperwork!

This time it was Rin who replied.

"Naruto said 'Jiji! Who said we were ghosts! We're Shinigami -ttebayo!'" The Hokage took note that the last part was said while doing a pretty good impression of Naruto. He also noticed Naruto turn to look at his brown haired friend.

"Hey! What did I tell you about doing that!?" Rin smiled innocently while turning to look at him and said.

"Doing what?" Alright, maybe that smile wasn't so innocent, it was like... like... The third Hokage didn't know how to describe it but it was creepy as hell. Although he didn't know what hell looked like...

* * *

'Crap, has Rin been having more lessons with Unohana-Sama? -well she is her captain...-' Yes, Naruto calls Retsu Unohana -captain or squad four- 'Unohana-Sama', she was the only person in the whole Soul Society that he treated with respect. Why? Because she was so damn scary!

Naruto sighed as he pulled a blue sketch book that had a label on it saying 'Rukia's assistance to those who need to explain things about the afterlife!'. He'd have to remember to thank Rukia for giving him this masterpiece...

"You intend to use Rukia's crappy drawings to help explain our situation?" spoke a female voice from next to him.

"HEY! Rukia's drawings are not crappy!" All Rin did was sigh while the two living occupants in the bar seemed to be confused. Naruto opened the sketch book to the first page. "Alright, this is what happens when you die." He pointed at a bunny that had a chain connected to its chest.

_1 Hour Later_

"Now that I've explained everything I need you both to promise to never tell anyone else about it!" Both the third Hokage and copy ninja could only nod in silence. Who would have guessed that there were five different worlds? Not them...

Naruto continued "alright then! Jiji, perverted cyclops who Ive completely forgotten the name of! You should stop by sometime to eat ramen! You'll love it -ttebayo!"

"Naruto, there is something else I would like to ask you." Hokage-Jiji said and Naruto simply nodded with a very fox-like grin on his face. "When you... Died the kyuubi should have been released, what happened to it?" With that question said Naruto's eyes widened and a serious look came onto his face, something that no one would see to often. How had Jiji known that he knew about the Kyuubi?

In a serious tone Naruto said

"Jiji, I can not go into the details but I will say this, the Kyuubi is no longer a giant mass of chakra."

After that the four had done some friendly -if you can call Rin trying to kill Kakashi with a frying pan friendly- catching up and in the evening the two ninja left.

Naruto sighed as he sat down in one of the seats of the bar part of the Ramen Bar, today had been both good and bad...

"You ok?" A gentle female voice coming from his left side asked. It seemed like Rin was worried about him.

"I guess, why do you ask?"

"You seemed tired today."

Naruto sighed "I guess that's what happens when you sleep in a storage room and get woken up by Yachiru and Kenpachi..."

Rin blinked in confusion.

"Why were they here?"

"They came to deliver us a gigai each, as well as a message from Yama-Jiji."

"Oh... So now we don't have to be in the Ramen Bar to be seen by the living. By the way, you do realise that there are two bedrooms at the back of the bar... Right?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" 'Does this mean that... I never had to sleep in that storage room?!'

"Hey Naruto..." Naruto felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him in an kind hug. "You told the the truth because you trusted both of them... both the Hokage and Kakashi, thank you for doing that." The blond haired shinigami looked over to see Rin hugging him with a warm smile on her face.

_The only thing he could do now was..._

"Hey! I just wanted to piss Yama-Jiji off, you know how he is about telling the living about the dead! He always says things like 'those who are not spiritually aware should not have knowledge of the afterlife'."_ Say something stupid and get hit on the head with Rin's frying pan_.

'Ouch! That hurts... A lot!' Naruto was rubbing a large bump on his head when an idea came to him.

"Rin, I'm going to test out the gigai that was made for me and go out for a walk around Konoha, you wanna come?" The blond haired Shinigami noticed that a tired look crossed Rin's face when she said

"Sorry, not today. A lot of things have happened today and I'm tired."

Naruto then said in a cheerful tone while trying to hide in the sadness of Rin not coming.

"It's ok! It's understandable, you just met with one of your teammates after who knows how may years!"

"Thank you for understanding, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto was now standing in front of the entrance to the ramen bar that was located in Konoha, he was now in a gigai that looked exactly like him except for his clothes.

While in his Shinigami form he would wear the standard Shinigami uniform but, while in his gigai he was wearing casual 'civilian' clothes that consisted of a hooded jacked and shorts, the shorts being a dark tone of orange while the jacket was a lighter shade of the same colour. Oh how he loved the colour orange!

Where should he go first? Anywhere he went he would be picked out and quickly categorised as 'the demon brat' and people would most likely start screaming about how he had 'come back from hell for revenge'...

Naruto sighed, of course he could just say something like 'I feel horrible! That demon brat that had been killed five years ago had stollen my appearance to disguise himself as a human!' But he didn't want to call himself the 'demon brat'...

It was nighttime and the stars were out, perhaps he could find a nice peaceful place closer to the outskirts of the village to watch the stars? A wave of nostalgia came with that idea.

When he had been alive there had been a place that he would always go to to watch the stars, maybe he should go there?

Naruto grinned at the idea, yup, he would go there! But if memory served him correctly then that place was on the other side of the village, and he would have to walk through the town to get there, luckily his jacket had a hood so he could hide at least part of his appearance.

Naruto tucked his long blond hair into his jacket and pulled the hood over his head so that it would at least hide the rest of his blond hair.

As Naruto walked through the village he couldn't help but be surprised, he couldn't quiet put his finger on it but something was different and it wasn't just the hateful stares that he was NOT getting. Things seemed to have become more... organised? No. Serious? No...

As he walked by he heard someone say to one of their companions.

"Damn, things have really become stricter since we killed the demon..." Completely ignoring the fact that someone had called him a demon Naruto's eyes widened.

Stricter, that's the word he was looking for! But the question was, how had it become stricter? It obviously had something to do with him...

Naruto just kept walking until he came across something that made his eyes go wide in both surprise and anger -mainly anger-, there was a ramen stand that had a sign that said 'Ichiraku Ramen' on it. But seeing the place wasn't what had made his eyes widen, he had expected to come across the stand on his way to his special spot. He had come here a lot with Hokage-Jiji when he had been younger and the Ichiraku family always treated him with kindness and so, seeing the stand in the condition it was in at that moment made him almost wish that the Kyuubi had destroyed Konoha -key word: Almost-.

'Ichiraku Ramen' was a mess, it looked like belonged somewhere in the slums of the Rukongai, and that was not a good place.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" Came a female voice from inside the stand and, without waisting a second Naruto ran into the stand to see what was happening.

What he saw made him leak a little of his true amount of spiritual pressure -something that he had never done before-, but he quickly got it under control again.

There was a man that he instantly recognised as the owner of the stand lying in a pool of his own blood, the spirit of the man was standing in front of a girl that appeared to be around the age of fifteen in a protective manner.

Teuichi -Naruto would never forget the name of someone who showed him kindness- was trying to protect his daughter from a man who was holding a blood stained kunai, -most likely the one that had killed him- but was failing, a spirit with so little spiritual pressure could not even touch something that belonged to one of the living realms...

Seeing that the man with the Kunai was about to attack the girl that Naruto guessed was Ayame he acted fast and grabbed the hand that the kunai was being held in before it could come close to the girl.

The man had seemed surprised and he shouted

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE SHIT! DONT YA KNOW WHO YOUR PROTECTING? THOSE TWO ARE... demon... lovers..."

Naruto's hair may have been covered by his hood but his blue eyes and whisker marks weren't, the blond haired Shinigami knew that much and he also knew what would come next.

The man who's kunai he had stopped started to radiate with fear as he said

"N-n-no way! It's impossible! You should be... you should be dead you fucking monster!" The man attempted to run away and Naruto let him, that man wasn't his main concern anyway...

"W-who... who are you?" Came the timid voice of a fifteen year old girl who was now cradling her dead father in her lap, Ayame was looking at him with tears streaming down her face.

Naruto didn't answer, instead he looked over the wounds on Teuchi's dead body, ignoring the spirit of the dead ramen chef as he tried to tell his daughter that he was ok.

After examining the wounds Naruto let out a happy yet also frustrated sigh and he mumbled loud enough for Ayame to hear, purposely so that she could hear.

"His chain of fate has yet to be severed, he can still survive..." The blond haired shinigami then proceeded to grab Teuchi's soul and -quite literally- throw him back into his body while at the same time performing a medical Kido. Being friends with a member of squad four had its ups and downs. The ups were that Rin would sometimes teach him medical things while the downside was... the smile that both Rin and Unohana-Sama had.

After he had finished performing the Kido and Teuchi had been stabilised Naruto pulled a memory modifier out of one of his jackets pockets and used it. It didn't hurt that he just got rid of the two Ichiraku's memories, they were best off not knowing what had happened though...

Naruto sighed, it had been an... eventful night so far. As he walked towards his destination he passed the Uchiha clan compound but ignored it.

After a little while he had finally arrived at his destination, it was a big lake in the middle of a forest but there were no trees located near the lake. Naruto stood at the edge of the lake, the place made him feel calm, it always had, the way that the moon reflected of the waters surface and the only lights were the stars and the moon made the place seem like a world of its own.

The blond haired shinigami took off his hood and when just when he was about to sit down he saw a young boy sitting on the other side of the lake, the boy had his face hidden by his knees and Naruto could tell that he was crying.

Should he go over to try and comfort the boy? Maybe he shouldn't but then again... The first time Naruto had come to the lake he had cried like the boy on the other side and at that time all the blond had wanted was for someone to be there for him.

'Ahhh, stuff it!' Naruto started to walk around the lake to the other side where the boy was, he didn't want to scare the boy so he made no effort in keeping himself hidden.

"Yo!" The boy jumped, obviously startled by Naruto's greeting. The boy turned and glared at the blond haired shinigami.

"I wasn't crying!" Naruto was now able to get a better look at the young boy, he had black hair that was -in all honesty- shaped like a ducks ass, dark eyes and a face that screamed that he had been crying but there was something that stood out to the blond.

On the boys clothes was a symbol that Naruto could easily recognise, the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha clan existed in both Elemental Nations and Soul Society, if an Uchiha died then he would be found by his dead clansmen and taken to the nicer parts of the Rukongai, where they would all be 'royalty'. 'More like royal pain in the asses...'

Almost every single Uchiha there was the same, arrogant and spoiled, Naruto had only met one Uchiha that didn't have a stick the size of Komamura's bankai stuck up their ass. That person was one of the only Uchiha that was actually a Shinigami, Uchiha Mikoto, the person who's son he had found crying at a lake.

Naruto twitched.

"I didn't say you were!"

"S-shut up! Do you know who I am!?" Ah, so he's become an arrogant prick like the rest of them...

"Yup, I know who you are. Your Mikoto's youngest son, Sasuke. Right?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and darkened.

"How did you know my mother?"

Naruto went and patted Sasuke on the head.

"I'm good friends with her, she wouldn't want you walking down the path your heading down. You should go make friends or something!" Naruto saw that Sasuke was about to reply and decided to cut him off "well, it was nice to meet you Sasuke!"

And then the blond haired shinigami ran off into the forest with a small smile on his face.

Today had been interesting, that's for sure...

* * *

**Finished!**

**Was this... No it couldn't be! The longest chapter I've ever wrote!? How is this possible!? Most likely because I wrote half of it in the middle of the night... so don't get used to long_ish_ chapters!**

**I now have a set idea for this story and the plot should start to develop in a couple of chapters! Although I'm _still_ unsure of the pairing... If anyone wants to recommend what pairing they would like to see in the story then fell free to do so.**

**If you feel like it, please leave a review, it's always nice to have reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:**

**This chapter will contain spoilers for the Arrancar war in bleach and it will also contain spoilers for the war in Naruto shippuden! You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!**

* * *

2 years later

Kakashi sighed as he and two genin, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke walked away from the Hokage tower, their latest mission had not gone well.

At first Kakashi and his genin team had been assigned an average C-Rank mission to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves, it was a good mission for three rookie genin. Or it was supposed to be a good mission.

First they were attacked by two chunin ranked missing nin's from the hidden mist, they had questioned their client as to why there were Shinobi after him and he had told them the truth about what was currently going on in wave.

They decided to continue the mission, even though it had gone from a C-Rank to at least high B-Rank. Perhaps it had been a bad mistake to do that?

The mission went from high B-Rank to A-Rank when the demon of the mist, Momochi Zabuza showed up. It was in that fight that one of the genin on his team was killed, Kakashi only hoped that the third member could rest in peace, and not become one of those monsters that Naruto had told him and Hokage-Sama about...

Kakashi and the remaining two of his team, Sakura and Sasuke, managed to defeat the demon of the most as well as his assistant, although Sakura hadn't done much to help... Kakashi needed to change her attitude towards becoming a proper ninja.

After the mission they had headed back to Konoha and reported to the Hokage, Hiruzen hadn't been impressed when he got the report but he had let the incident slide.

And now, it was the middle of the day and Kakashi figured that they needed to do something not so ninja-ish. The copy ninja's stomach growled, a sign that he was hungry and by the sounds of it, so were his two genin.

"Now," the cyclops said, aiming to get the Uchiha and the Haruno's attention. "Let's see... We're all hungry, so let's go get something to eat!" Kakashi then proceeded to pull out his most special, precious, signed copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' and he started to head in the direction that a certain Ramen bar was located in with his two genin following close behind.

* * *

Sakura just stared at the front of the place Kakashi-Sensei had decided to take both Sasuke-kun and herself for something to eat.

Ryokō no Tamashī - _Traveling Souls_

Her mother had told her about this place, she had said that a demon that the village had once killed had returned from hell to destroy the leaf while in the disguise of a ramen chef working at a Ramen Bar called Ryokō no Tamashī. She was told never to go anywhere near the place.

"Um, Kakashi-Sensei... My mother told me not to go near this place... because she said that there was a demon in there, so... Is there anywhere else we could... go?" The only reply the pink haired Kunoichi got form Kakashi-Sensei was him snapping his orange book shut in when seemed like half controlled rage.

Sasuke-kun was the one to reply to her.

"Hn, I've been here before. There isn't any demon or ghost or monster of any kind there, only an idiotic Ramen Chef and his assistant." Did... Did Sasuke-kun just say a full sentence to her?

Sakura squealed like a fangirl and followed the rest of we team into the Ramen Bar.

* * *

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at seeing the people who were in the ramen bar, or to be more precise, lack of people. There were only two people there, one of them was someone he was all to familiar with, a woman named Rin. She worked at the bar along with that blond haired idiot that would always bug him when he was down by the lake trying to get some time by himself. Although he did enjoy being around Naruto, even if he was annoying.

The other person -in all honesty- scared the living hell out of Sasuke.

The person was most likely of the male gender and he wore the same type of clothes as Rin but his had some kind of white cloak over it.

The clothing style was all fine with the last loyal Uchiha, it was like the two workers in the bar so Sasuke had to guess that it was the Bar's uniform of something like that.

It was the man's face that scared Sasuke half to death and, looking over at two remaining members of team 7, he could officially say that they were also frightened, Kakashi seemed to go on alert and Sakura looked like she wanted to make a run for it.

"I just don't understand why he won't become my test subject!"

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I don't believe that anyone would want to become your test subject." Sasuke took note of the things said in the conversation between Rin and the creepy man, now to be identified as Kurotsuchi.

"Now listen here you useless member of squad four! I'll..." All Rin did was give _that_ smile and the man stopped what he was about to say and walked into a room at the back of the bar.

* * *

Rin's -Unohana-like- smile faded and she let out a sigh she hadn't known she had been holding in. Naruto had been ordered to go back to the soul society because something happened, she didn't know what but she knew that her blond haired friend would tell her if she asked or if it was important.

That had been this morning and he was due to get back in the evening but... for some reason the head captain had the brilliant idea of getting Mayuri Kurotsuchi to fill in for Naruto's duties as Ramen Chef for the day. It was only the middle of the day and any customer they got would run screaming.

It didn't affect Ryokō no Tamashī's reputation for the people in Konoha very much because the place wasn't very popular there due to their beliefs on 'the demon returning from hell'. The Soul Society on the other hand... Well, she doubted that there would be any customers today.

A cough and a 'Yo' pulled her out of her thinking. She looked over to see Kakashi, Sasuke and a pink haired girl she had never met last loyal Uchiha walked up to her and asked.

"Where's Naruto? And who was that other guy?" Rin blinked in confusion, how was she going to explain this?

If it was just Kakashi then the brown haired Shinigami would tell him the truth but, with two other people who had no knowledge of the Soul Society...?

It wouldn't be a good idea... How could she tell then without giving away anything important...? Aha!

"Well you see... Naruto hadn't been feeling well so he asked for the day off, that man you saw is an acquaintance of ours who wanted to help out with the Ramen Bar for the day... Although it hasn't turned out to well..." She hated lying, and lying to her former teammate was even worse, but she didn't want to get the three people in front of her involved in what she was sure to come.

It was like the calm before a storm, it left a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he stood in the middle of the room where the captains meetings were held, taking note that Gin, Tosen, Aizen and Mayuri were missing... -and that it looked like Yama-Jiji still hadn't been able to get the rubber duck off his head.-

'They finally revealed themselves as traitors, huh? But what are their intentions?'

"Uzumaki Naruto, un-ranked member of squad six, I have called you here because we have a dire situation on in hands." A serious expression came onto the blond haired Shinigami's face and he said in an equally serious tone.

"This is about Aizen becoming a traitor to the soul society and the true ability of his Zanpakuto, correct?"

Every captain in the rooms eyes widened, even Yamamoto's eyes widened slightly and he banged his cane onto the ground.

"Explain how you already knew, Uzumaki." Naruto sighed, might as well tell the truth...

"Due to my circumstances from when I was alive and even now, I have been able to see through any and all illusions, Aizen's Zanpakuto has been useless against me the whole time. I noticed that he had been using illusions almost all of the time and that he was a traitor, although I didn't know to what extent." All of the captains kept quiet, silently taking in the information. Yama-Jiji looked both surprised and angry.

"What were your reasons for not informing us about this, Uzumaki?" The blond haired shinigami sighed.

"If I had informed you then you would not have believed me, just as you had not believed Urahara Kisuke when he told the truth one hundred and ten years ago..." 'Hmmmm? Yama-Jiji's anger is slowly going away?'

"I see. Uzumaki, there are only two people who have the ability to defeat Aizen. Yourself and the substitute shinigami known as Kurosaki Ichigo..." Alright, now Naruto was confused.

"I'm missing something here, can you please explain to me what exactly happened?" Byaku-Teme stepped forward.

"Two months ago Kuchiki Rukia had been sentenced to death on the orders that we had thought were central 46's because she saved a spiritually aware human from a hollow and gave that said human her shinigami powers, turning him into a substitute shinigami." There was a pause and Naruto's hand went for his sword in a moment of rage. 'THEY HAD SENTENCED RUKAI TO HER DEATH!?'

"Do not worry, Uzumaki. Rukia is just fine." That caused the blond haired shinigami to sigh in relief. "The substitute shinigami, who's name is Kurosaki Ichigo managed to save her at the last minute." He would have to thank that Kurosaki kid if he ever saw him.

Naruto continued to listen to Byakuya's report on how the events up to Aizen's betrayal, from the Hogyoku being taken out of Rukia to Byakuya protecting Rukia -Maybe he wasn't such a Teme after all...- to Aizen's actual betrayal along with Gin and Tosen to the Soul Society recently discovering their objective.

To create the Ōken - _The Kings Key_, in order to do this Aizen would not only need to destroy the town in the world of the living known as Katakura, but he would also need something else... Chakra, he would need a lot more chakra then spiritual pressure.

"So that is..." Naruto mumbled as realisation dawned on him. All of the captains eyes were now locked on him, they had all heard what he had mumbled. The blond haired shinigami decided that it would be best to explain.

"Yama-Jiji, you sent me to the Elemental Nations because it was becoming a part of the other four worlds much faster then it was supposed to be." The head captain nodded, showing that he wished for the blond Uzumaki to continue.

"Aizen must have been the cause... He needs chakra to complete his goal and, the only place that someone can get chakra is the Elemental Nations... But, if he drains all of the chakra from there, just like if he does something similar to Katakura, the elemental nations will cease to exist. We need to stop him as soon as possible!" Yama-Jiji sighed, something was wrong, something bad. He was acting as if things could get worse then they already had...

"There was one thing that Byakuya forgot to mention, all of the Uchiha clan that reside in the Soul Society left with Aizen, all except for one... One that I know you are friends with, Uchiha Mikoto."

Well, shit! Shit and shit! Not only did the Soul Society have Aizen and a bunch if Arrancar to deal with... But also all of the -dead- Uchiha except for Mikoto!? That shouldn't be something that Yama-Jiji should be worrying about... unless.

"Please tell me that they didn't break Uchiha Madara out of the maggots nest before they left."

All Yamamoto could do was shake his head, this was not good! Defiantly not good!

"Uzumaki, Madara is just as powerful as me, perhaps even more powerful. You would know that, since you and your mother were the ones to weaken him enough and were able to seal him into the maggots nest one hundred and seventy five years ago at the cost of Kushina's life." Naruto flinched a little at the mentioning of his mother "Thanks to you two he should never be able to fight again but, with Aizen on his side we need to be expecting the worst."

This was going to be troublesome, really -really- troublesome. Damn it! He needed to ask that Nara from his squad if there was a cure for the 'troublesome' illness thing...

"Sooooo, what do you want me to do...?" 'Oh kami, please don't make me a captain, please don't make me a captain!'

"Do not worry Uzumaki, we will not make you a captain... Yet." It was Unohana-Sama who said that, yup, it was official, she could read minds. "But... We do have an important job for you. Your ramen bar exists in a void that connects all five dimensions but you only let it connect the Soul Society and the Elemental Nations, we request that you open up the 'door' in the world of the living for it."

Naruto blinked in confusion and said the only thing he could.

"Huh?"

It was Soifon who spoke next.

"It would be beneficial to do so. So that if any of our forces from the world of the living were to need any assistance then instead of calling for backup in the Soul Society they would call you, it would be quicker that way."

Naruto sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. This was all so... so... troublesome! 'Damn it!'

"Alright, I'll do it. But where do you want it to be located?"

For some reason, all of the captains seemed to get either an evil glint in their eye or gain a look of sorrow directed towards him.

Yama-Jiji was the one who answered his question.

"We would like it to be an extension of Urahara Kisuke's shop."

Naruto blinked once, twice...

"YOU SADISTIC OLD MAN! THIS IS REVENGE FOR THE RUBBER DUCK, ISNT IT!?"

* * *

**Finished! Can you imagine Mayuri working in a Ramen Bar?**

**I feel as though the plot is moving to fast... Meh.**

**This chapter was... Interesting for me to write. I had trouble writing the part with Sakura... She's my least favourite character, although I can't say I hate her. I'm probably more along the lines of "I won't bash a character unless it's required for the plot to develop" with her. Not sure if this story will have any bashing in it though!**

**Pairing? Still have no idea~ I'll just have to see how it ends up but, if anyone has a suggestion for it then it would be nice to know!**

**If you feel like reviewing, please do so! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!**

* * *

There were two men in a room, one standing proudly while the other was lying in a bed.

The man who was standing up was wearing all white, had brown hair and brown eyes, this man was Sosuke Aizen.

The other man looked half dead, he was skinny, he had white hair and dark eyes. He had the appearance of an old man, and he felt like one as well. This man was the once proud and strong Uchiha Madara.

"Madara, your the only person in existence to have seen Uzumaki Naruto's bankai, will it be a threat?" Madara seemed to shake in fear at the question but he still managed to answer.

"It's ability... Was nothing like I had ever seen before, his Zanpakuto was supposed to be the kyuubi and yet, the fox was nothing compared to that power, I suppose that the best way to describe it would be... Eternal darkness." The Uchiha started to whimper, as if remembering something that should never have been seen.

"I see..."'To think that something could cause someone as powerful as Madara to become like this...' The thought sent a shiver down Aizen's spine.

* * *

Sakura blinked in confusion and fear as she sat down on a stool of the bar part of the bar waiting for her order of vegetarian -she was on a diet- Ramen.

The lady named Rin seemed nice but the other man, who was apparently filling in for the chef was scary, really -really- scary. She could understand why her mother had told her to stay away from the ramen bar if he was the usual chef but... Was the usual chef, Naruto just as scary?

If so, then why would Rin-San work with him? It didn't make any sense... This Naruto person was rumoured to be a demon, it would make Rin unpopular if she worked with him.

"Your wondering why I would work with someone rumoured to be some kind of demon, aren't you?" Sakura jumped in surprise as the brown haired woman who was behind the counter asked that while looking at her.

"Y-yes..." She couldn't say anything but that, Rin-San sighed in what seemed like frustration.

"I'm guessing that your from a civilian family then." Eh? How had Rin-San known? As if reading her mind the brown haired lady answered.

"This place isn't very popular for civilians and only certain ninja come here as well. But a lot of civilians have requested for the place to be burnt down... Some have even attempted to do it themselves." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Then why do you work here, you would be better off working somewhere else! If you wanted then you could be really popular or could-" the pink haired girl was cut off.

"You know, not everything is about looks or popularity. If your going to be a ninja you need to know that. If you don't train then you will be killed. If you don't push aside your emotions for your job then you will be killed." Rin paused to sigh and continued.

"There are so many things that you need to abandon, if you wish to stay completely loyal to your village then you would also need to abandon your teammates to complete the mission... Sometimes you even need to kill your teammates for some reason or another." Sakura saw Rin bring her hand up to her chest and also saw Kakashi -who was sitting next to her- flinch. Had something happened between the two of them?

Before Rin had spoken in a serious tone, but now it was full of sadness as well.

"I used to be a ninja and one of my teammates had been a lot like Sasuke..." she paused and spared a glance at Kakashi-Sensei "He had always put the mission before himself and his team... But when we were in a dire situation my other teammate taught him something. 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash.'" The brown haired lady had a small smile on her face as she said that but it quickly turned to a look of irritation when what sounded like an explosion came from where Sakura suspected that the kitchen was located.

As the brown haired lady went to look at what had happened Sakura turned and to look at her Jonin-Sensei.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you were Rin-san's former teammate, weren't you?" All she got was an eye smile. This place wasn't so bad... Rin-San was nice and her teammate and Sensei didn't seem to mind it.

"Alright my test subjects, it is time for you to try my experimental ramen." Sakura paled. 'T-t-test subjects...? E-e-experimental R-ramen?'

"Captain Kurotsuchi, need I remind you that this is not your lab and thus, you should not refer to random people as test subjects." 'L-lab? Who was this person? S-some kind of mad scientist?' Sakura couldn't help but feel scared as she looked at the bowl of ramen in front of her.

She looked over to her two teammates that also seemed cautious to eat their ramen and then she looked over to Rin -who was now standing next to Kurotsuchi- and the brown haired lady seemed to notice the teams caution.

"Don't worry, Naruto had left instructions for his own ramen recipe and I'm one hundred percent sure that Captain Kurotsuchi went by what the recipe said." That seemed to ease the rest of her teams mind because they started to eat but she was still cautious.

Picking up her chopsticks she poked her bowl of vegetarian ramen with them. It looked fine, now it was time to taste.

As she went to grab some of her ramen with her chopsticks the unpredictable happened, unlike Kakashi-sensei's and Sasuke-kun's, her ramen jumped out of her bowl and onto her shoulder.

She did the only thing she could in her situation, she screamed, loudly. Her teammates noticed what had happened but they just looked at her and actually chuckled at the situation, like they knew what had happened.

Rin was the one to speak.

"Awwwww, it likes you~."

The next thing that had happened surprised Sakura, really really -really- surprised her. Something fluffy was sitting on her shoulder where the -strange- ramen should have been.

The pink haired genin cautiously looked at what was now occupying the space on her shoulder, it was some kind of... Bunny?

"W-w-what is this?" Sakura questioned, fear evident in her voice. Rin walked over to her, took the bunny off her shoulder and started to pet it.

"This is your Ramen... Turned in to a bunny! Naruto could never manage to get the recipe for the vegetarian ramen right... Whenever he tried it would somehow connect to the spirit bunny summoning realm. But don't worry! It's nothing dangerous. Oh! And Captain Kurotsuchi, I'm proud of you, you didn't mess with Naruto's ramen recipe!"

Sakura blinked once, twice...

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

'Hmmm? I feel like someone just found out about the bunny summoning... Oh well, time to do my job...'

Naruto was currently in the world of the living and standing next to Urahara Kisuke's shop with the said shop owner standing next to him as well as a black cat, Yoruichi.

The blond haired shinigami twitched, it felt like they were trying to pressure him... 'Just ignore them... Just ignore them...'

"Good luck Uzumaki-San~"

"Urahara-San, would you please just... SHUT THE HELL UP!" The shop owner complied, most likely not wanting to face the others wrath.

Alright... He needed to keep calm, concentrate.

An extremely small amount of spiritual pressure started to radiate off of Naruto and six small boxes came into existence, one in the middle and the other five surrounding it in a circle-like manner.

All of them had different things written on them.

'Soul Society'

'Hueco Mundo'

'The World of The Living'

'Hell'

The Elemental Nations'

And lastly, the one in the middle had the words

'Ryokō tamashī no rāmenbā - _Ramen Bar of Traveling Souls_'

This one seemed to have two chains attached to it, one connected the middle box with the one that had 'Soul Society' written on it while the other chain connected 'The Elemental Nations' to the middle box.

The blond haired shinigami gently placed his left hand onto the middle box and did the same to 'The World of the Living' box but with his right hand. A chain slowly started to form from both boxes and in the place next to Urahara's shop an outline of another building started to appear.

After about two minutes the chains had connected to each other and a building with the title of Ryokō no tamashī - Traveling Souls could clearly be seen.

As soon as the process had finished Naruto stopped leaking little bits of spiritual pressure and the boxes all except for two disappeared. The two that stayed were the 'World of the Living' and the 'Hueco Mundo' boxes.

Now all that he needed to do was test it out to make sure that there was a secure connection...

"I must say Uzumaki-San, no matter how much of an idiot you appear to be... You really are a genius, more so then myself -and that's saying something-... To think that you were able to actually create a void in between all five worlds and turn that void into a Ramen Bar..."

"Don't waist your time with compliments Urahara, you won't be able to escape the debt you owe me that easily!" It wouldn't take an expert to tell that Urahara Kisuke felt... doomed? There was a lot of money on that debt...

"But, if you can come up with a believable excuse for me while I go to Hueco Mundo for a couple of days and give it to both Yama-Jiji and Rin then... I'll take half the money off that debt." Urahara blinked.

"If you don't mind me asking but, why do you need to go to Hueco Mundo?"

Naruto smirked

"I intent to go meet up with some old friends!" Urahara didn't even bother to question why Naruto would have friends in Hueco Mundo, the land of the hollows. Getting his debt cut in half would be good.

"DEAL!"

As soon as the word left Kisuke Urahara's mouth a thin string connected the two remaining boxes, a Garganta appeared in front of Naruto and the blond haired shinigami jumped in while shouting something that sounded like suspiciously like a 'Thank you!'.

Kisuke blinked once in surprise and sighed in defeat.

"He really is more of a genius then I am... To think that he has not only managed to create a void in the middle of five different worlds... But he can also create pathways from all of them as well." 'Now then... I wonder how Kurosaki-san's training with the vizards is going...'

* * *

**Finished!**

**Hmmmm, I wonder who Naruto's friends in Hueco Mundo are... (Well I already know!) anyone wanna take a guess? **

**Mayuri did nothing wrong! *gasp* It was the ramen... When I wrote that the first thing that came to my mind was... Chappy!**

**Alright! While Naruto is gone someone is going to replace Mayuri in the Ramen bar... Does anyone want to make a request as to who it should be?**

**Im still trying to decide on the pairing...**

**If you feel like reviewing then feel free to do so! Reviews are always nice to read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!**

* * *

Urahara Kisuke stared at the Ramen Bar entrance that was now connected to his shop, as if trying to decide if he should approach it or not.

He would not admit it but he was scared, very scared. Nohara-San was most likely in there and if she was then so was her frying pan... That frying pan wasn't normal, it definitely was not normal! Urahara would most definitely know that much, he had been hit by the frying pan countless times when he had still been taking residence in the Seireitei.

It would be ok, he could do this, Yoruichi was with him, he would be safe!

"Well, see you later Kisuke!"

The former captain turned to the place where Yoruichi had just been standing in cat form, only to see that she was no longer there... Yoruichi left him!?

Kisuke gulped as he slid the door of the Bar open, he would be fine. All he needed to do was go in, tell Rin some stupid reason for Naruto to have a couple of days off and then make a run for it! That was all he had to do...

* * *

Naruto frowned.

This wasn't right...

This place was definitely not Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo was a sandy wasteland full of hollows, this place was... darker? No... Naruto couldn't explain it but one word instinctively came into his mind.

_Jigoku - Hell_

He had somehow ended up in Hell instead of Hueco Mundo... The only way that this could have happened would be if he had accidentally mixed up the names on the 'Hell' box and the 'Hueco Mundo' box... Troublesome, very, very troublesome. Oh well, he might as well take a look around before he attempted to go to Hueco Mundo...

Maybe he could prank a few sinners while he was here?

Naruto smirked, what the heck! Maybe he could just spend a couple of days here pranking instead of going to Hueco Mundo, after all the soul society didn't really have any access to this place so he wouldn't get in trouble with the head captain if Yama-Jiji never found out.

And if Urahara gave a believable excuse then no one would even question his leave.

The blond shinigami spotted his first pranking targets and started to crackle like an insane giant nine tailed fox would sometimes.

The said fox felt very proud of his host at that moment. Yes, he was still stuck inside of the damn blond gaki, but what could he say? The kid found a place in the foxes formerly nonexistent heart.

* * *

"Excuse me, Nohara-San!" Urahara Kisuke shouted as he entered the ramen bar only to see the person that he was calling looking in his direction while placing a hand in front of a pink haired girl that one might think was related to Yachiru, but Kisuke knew better.

"What do you want, Urahara-San?" Rin asked innocently with a kind -but scaring Unohana-like- smile on her face. Kisuke's eyes widened as the female shinigami started to move closer to him.

Oh crap, the frying pan of doom has decided to show it's self. The green wearing former captain decided that he needed to come up with an excuse and fast.

In panic he said the first completely and utterly stupid thing that came to his mind as Rin was about to hit him on the head.

"Well you see Nohara-s-san, Uzumaki-san told me to inform you that he would be taking a couple of days off work to go visit his..." Crap, now what was he going to say? At least Rin had paused her assault, for the moment that is.

"His what?" Ok, now Rin was obviously getting impatient and so -like the smart idiot he was- he said the first thing that would save him from be hit by the frying pan of doom.

"He went to visit his newly born child." The frying pan fell to the floor and Urahara instantly knew that he was safe, the same couldn't be said for Naruto when he got back though.

* * *

All of a sudden Naruto felt like ripping Urahara Kisuke limb from limb but he pushed the feeling aside, that idiot always made him feel that way. Back to catching up on who-knows-how-many-years pranking, after all, he had only been told that he wasn't allowed to prank in the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the world of the living.

Wait a second, did that mean that he could prank the Elemental Nations as well?

The blond haired shinigami started to laugh like an insane fox again, the kyuubi was surprised at how much it's host would act like him sometimes.

* * *

**Finished! **

**Sorry for the long wait and short chapter! A lot of things have happened recently but I'm still writing! I don't intend on abandoning any of my stories but I might be updating at a slower pace from now on. **

**If you feel the need to point out anything in the chapter or comment on what you like and dislike then feel free to! Knowing the opinions of the people who read my stories always makes my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!**

* * *

Genryusai Yamamoto was not impressed, definitely not impressed. His 'Uzumaki Naruto Pranking' sensor was going wild. Of course the head captain knew that Uzumaki would listen to at least a few of the soul societies laws, but only the ones that didn't go against the blonds own code and it had been a surprise in enough itself that Naruto had actually listened to the head captain when he had made the law of no 'Uzumaki' level pranks to be done in the soul society, world of the living and –for safety measures- Hueco Mundo.

It had made the head captain extremely cautious and, due to the fact that the blond haired Uzumaki had seemingly vanished with Kisuke Urahara claiming that he was going to see his newborn child didn't make matters any better, if anything that claim had made Yamamoto paranoid, extremely so.

The newborn child thing had obviously been a lie that much he was sure of. Uzumaki wasn't the type of person who would be able to keep the fact that he was going to be a father a secret, if anything he would have shouted it out so that all five worlds could hear him.

And so, with all that in mind Genryusai came to a rather scary conclusion. Uzumaki Naruto was most likely doing something that could either doom the soul society or save it. Why? Because that was the type of thing that tended to happen when there was an Uzumaki in the Shinigami ranks.

* * *

Naruto frowned, he didn't know how long he had been in hell pranking every sinner that was in his sight but he had to guess that it had been more than two days, maybe three? But that wasn't what he was frowning at, it was the person who was in front of him who was chained to a wall that he was frowning at.

Blue eyes were staring into a pair of eyes that were almost an exact replica, he knew who this person was and he was at a loss at what to do in such a situation. While a part of him wanted to free this parson, a part of him wanted to hate him, but couldn't. This was the man his mother had told him stories about before she had been killed by Madara, this was the person she had said had been just as happy as she had been when she had found out that they were having a son. This was Kushina's husband, this was Namkikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash of Konoha but, most importantly, this was Uzumaki Naruto's father and he looked exactly like he had when he had been alive.

Naruto knew what he needed to do, the laws of both Hell and the Soul Society could go fuck themselves.

Naruto chuckled and the man in chains looked at him in confusion and then suddenly realisation dawned on the man.

"Naruto?" The long haired blond had stopped his chuckling and sighed in relief.

"That's good, you know who I am. Just to clarify, you haven't lost it or anything have you? I saw a lot of sinners who had gone insane on my way down here." Minato blinked, he didn't think he had gone insane. Although there were sometimes that he felt like he was losing it, but at those times he just reminded himself of his son and wife. The memories of both Kushina and Naruto –although their time together had been short- had kept him strong through the worst of times. Even through the torture sessions that he had with what he had thought was the one and only Shinigami.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? I had heard that a Shinigami had snuck into hell and had tortured the sinners in the worst ways possible so I thought that I should come and check it out myself and what did I find? Such a precious reunion between father and son." The former yellow flash paled as the leader of hell, or the Shinigami –as Minato believed him to be- appeared behind Naruto while said blond turned around and shouted something that made Minato want to face-palm –if only he could move his arms-.

"HEY! It wasn't torture! They were just harmless pranks!"

Naruto had no idea who this guy was but he knew that he didn't like him. He had called his pranks torture for kami's sake! The strange purple-skinned man started to laugh.

"NARUTO! YOU NEED TO RUN! THAT GUY IS THE SHINIGAMI" The blond haired Shinigami frowned in confusion at his father's comment and while still looking at the whatever it was that was in front of him he said to Minato

"What are you talking about? This guy doesn't look like a Shinigami, let alone feel like one." Minato blinked in confusion. The supposed Shinigami's laughter died down and he smirked.

"To true, I am not a Shinigami. I am, however, the ruler of hell and you" the ruler of hell pointed at Naruto "intriguing Shinigami should not be permitted to be here, however you have gained my interests with your torture methods and as such I would like to request that you inform me as to how you could make sinners break in such ways that they would not break even after hundreds of years of my torture methods."

Naruto grinned as a thought came to mind, if he could use this to his advantage then he could not only teach the ruler of hell how to prank but also bring a present back for Rin and Kakashi, if that wasn't all then there was also the possibility that he could befriend the purple-skinned being infront of him….. It would be like killing three Bijuu with one Hokage Tower.

"I would love to, however as you may or may not know there is going to be a war soon and I will need to participate in it."

"Ah yes, Aizen Sosuke and Uchiha Madara, such troublesome men. It would cause problems for hell if they were to win this war."

"Exactly! And the soul society is facing a lot of other troubles as well at the moment and I have my role to play so that I can protect those who are precious to me!" All Minato could do was be chained up to a wall while watching as his son and the ruler of hell seemingly struck up a deal.

"I believe that I understand where this conversation is going, Uzumaki and as such I will permit you to choose one sinner that can leave hell without worry until this war is won and I will also make sure that when they are weak enough I will chain both Madara and Aizen. However in exchange I will require that you take up what humans call a 'part-time job' here in hell while also teaching me and the hells guardians your methods of torture."

"It's a deal, Jigoku-Ji-San! But can the sinner of my choice be my father?" The former fourth hokage could feel the chains that were holding him to the wall detach themselves from said wall while still staying connected to his wrists and ankles. His body fell as it was not used to standing and it hit the floor.

It appeared that Naruto saw what had happened out of the corner of his eye and put on a fox like grin as he summoned a box with 'Ramen Bar Of Traveling Souls' written on it and opened up a portal to send them to the Ramen Bar. The blond Shinigami picked up his father started to walk towards the portal only to stop in front of the ruler of hell.

"Thanks Jigoku-Ji-San, I promise that I'll come by in a couple of days!" And with that the blond jumped through the portal while carrying his father over his shoulder.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you truly are an interesting Shinigami…."

* * *

"Why did you do it?"

Naruto paused halfway through the portal that was connecting hell to the world of the living.

"What?" The blond Shinigami asked his father.

"Why did you give me a chance of freedom after what I did to you?" Naruto sighed.

"I'm dead, you know." Minato's eyes widened in horror.

"Wha-?"

"I was killed by a mob on my fifth birthday, the people of Konoha only saw me as the Kyuubi in human form, nothing else." The sinner grit his teeth as tears threatened to escape, ignoring this Naruto continued "I didn't hate the villagers, heck! I still don't! If those events didn't happen then I wouldn't be who I am today, the past is the past, the present is the present and the future is the future. You should try to make the most out of any situation, no matter what! I don't hate you, you know." Naruto started to walk again. "After all, you gave me this life. How could I hate you?"

The two blonds made their way out of the portal and found themselves in front of a very pissed of Nohara Rin, as soon as the portal closed behind them a frying pan was smashed into Naruto's face, sending both Naruto and Minato flying through the Ramen Bar. From what Naruto saw before the frying pan he could tell that there were four customers in the Bar. Two that the blond Shinigami could recognise as Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke but the last two he couldn't seem to remember meeting. One was an old man with long white hair while the other was a young girl with pink hair, all of them had been looking at the two blonde's grand entry.

And it would appear that every person in the room recognised Minato if the shouts of

"MINATO-SENSEI!?" - Kakashi

"ERO-SENSEI!?" – Rin

"MINATO!?" – The guy with the white hair

"THE FOURTH HOKAGE!?" – Sasuke and the pink haired girl.

Naruto groaned, there was going to be a lot of explaining to do, why couldn't Maiyuri have accidently blown the Ramen Bar up when he had been left in charge? Oh wait…. That probably wouldn't have ended well either!

* * *

**Finished! **

**So, what do you think about bringing Minato into this? I had a hard time deciding if I was going to do it or not and I ended up doing it! There will be Father-Son bonding in this but it won't just go 'I wove you daddy!'. **

**If anyone wants to point anything out, recommend anything, give an idea or just share your thoughts then feel free to do so! **


End file.
